


mapa astral

by Tangerina



Series: 15 brigadeiros | Raio [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerina/pseuds/Tangerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe there's a god above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. alpha arietis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/gifts).



> talvez coletânea, talvez longfic, certamente mello/oc pra Lady Murder.  
> essa fic também está postada no ff.net (orly)

**i. hamal** _(alpha arietis)_

#toda combustão acompanhada de desenvolvimento de luz, calor e, geralmente, de chamas.  
#abril de 2004  
# _in the beginning when we were winning when our smiles were genuine_

existe aquele instante em que Mello e Serena apenas se encaram. os olhos se refletem - azul céu e chocolate ao leite. existe algo bonito nisso, Serena pensa. ela pensa em quando chegou a Wammy's House, no meio de abril, e quando viu Mello pela primeira vez. ele nem lhe parecera minimamente importante ou interessante; afinal, o único foco dela era tentar arranjar uma forma de fugir de lá.

(ele a seguiu naquela primeira noite - ele só tinha sete anos, como ela, como poderia ter imaginado que ela fugiria? depois Serena pensou que ele só devia ter escutado o barulho. ela era silenciosa, mas não tão cuidadosa quanto seria tempos depois)

algo bonito - Mello gostava de chocolates e ela gostava de observar o céu enquanto arquitetava planos de fuga. quase riu ali, mas deu um mero sorriso, porque era difícil rir enquanto o beijava.

com a boca de Mello sobre a sua, Serena pensava em como ele era quente. não de um jeito erótico nem nada do gênero, ele sempre fora assim. desde criança. sempre que eles se encostavam ela tomava um susto - era como se Mello fosse inteiramente feito de energia e toda aquela energia acabasse sendo demais para ficar só no plano das ideias. como se só o cérebro de Mello não suportasse todo aquele calor, então tivesse que deixar a pele dele quente e o rosto avermelhado e os olhos em constante movimento.

Mello segura a cabeça dela com força, e Serena pensa que não poderia ser diferente. que todo aquela energia um dia queimaria e ela acabaria sendo invariavelmente tocada - lá estava a prova. ela e Matt, os mais próximos do incêndio ambulante que era Mello.

era quase engraçado - ele era todo ímpeto e ela também, como não acabariam explodindo juntos? Serena quase desejava que realmente explodissem juntos, não que simplesmente acabasse queimada. assim doeria menos.

mas naquele momento, só havia espaço para a ferocidade de Mello, e boca e dentes. Serena de novo quase riu, pensando em como ele era quase infantil. quase infantil, com aqueles rompantes de raiva e de alegria; como cada sentimento de Mello era facilmente visto no seu rosto - com Mello não havia disfarces; ele era a pessoa mais verdadeira que ela conhecia.

ele para de beijá-la e eles se encaram de novo. os olhos de Mello brilham no escuro, e Serena só consegue pensar que são duas chamas na noite. ele e os olhos dele. ele e ela, também.


	2. alpha tauri

**ii. aldebaran** _(alpha tauri)_

#ação ou efeito de agasalhar.  
#maio de 2000  
# _your heart is a river that flows from your chest_

Mello estava preguiçosamente estendido no chão de uma das salas da Wammy's House. Ele gostava dessa sensação - não ter nada para fazer no domingo. Geralmente, Mello é pura agitação, mas naquela tarde de maio ele se sente prazerosamente parado. Além do mais, chovia do lado de fora, e o barulho das gotas grossas de chuva batendo no vidro era uma melodia estranhamente agradável.

"Odeio isso," resmungou Serena, encolhida em um sofá. Mello levantou-se preguiçosamente nos cotovelos, o cabelo loiro comprido demais na frente, quase tapando seus olhos. Serena ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele. "Pensei que você estivesse dormindo."

"Quase," ele respondeu, sorrindo. "Mas no momento que eu estava quase dormindo uma abelha raivosa zuniu e eu acordei."

Serena revirou os olhos. "Você é um tremendo idiota, Mello."

Mello apenas alargou o sorriso, olhando para ela. Percebeu então que Serena abraçava o corpo inteiro, com as bochechas coradas. Ah, sim. A garota mais friorenta da Wammy's House. Serena sempre detestava o inverno; devia estar feliz com seu fim próximo, mas ainda assim, aquela chuva e súbita queda de temperatura deviam tê-la pegado de surpresa.

Ele havia se deitado sobre um cobertor; então, sem nem pensar muito sobre isso (apenas porque parecia certo), ele se levantou, pegando o cobertor na mão e sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. Serena estava, como sempre, com o cenho franzido. No meio da ação de cobri-la com o próprio cobertor, Mello sentiu-se particularmente feliz. Lá estava Serena, de cenho franzido. A familiaridade de tudo aquilo aqueceu-lhe o coração. Ela quase pareceu surpresa com o gesto dele, mas não protestou. "Esse cobertor é o suficiente apra nós dois, certo?" Mello disse, agasalhando-se junto a ela.

Serena parecia desconcertada. Mello estranhou. Serena havia chegado lá com sete anos, o que significava que fazia três anos que eles se conheciam, e ele nunca a tinha visto parecer desconcertada. "Tá tudo bem?"

"Sim," ela murmurou, encolhendo-se mais. Mello sorriu, sentindo um impulso de abraçá-la, mas apenas ficando perto dela. Serena continuava com aquela bendita testa enrugada que Mello tanto adorava.

"Melhorou o frio?"

Serena assentiu. Mello, muito satisfeito, encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, fechando os olhos. Poderia cochilar agora. O barulho da chuva e da respiração de Serena contra a sua bochecha o deixavam cada vez mais sonolento. E antes de adormecer, pensou que estava muito melhor dormir assim, aconchegado pelo calor do cobertor e da pele de Serena, do que apenas no chão da sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uma coisinha fofa e fluffly pra acalentar seu kokoro, Murder. Eu gostei particularmente de escrever essa, apesar de ser incapaz de escrever com crianças de dez anos sem soar forçada. De qualquer forma, a música da vez é Lightness, do Death Cab. E será que eu consegui transmitir a preguiça taurina?


	3. beta geminorum

**iii. pollux** _(beta geminorum)_

#fechar e abrir rapidamente os olhos  
#junho de 2008  
# _but i just want my memories to remain_

não pode ser - eu penso, o sangue acelerando nas minhas veias. pisco inúmeras vezes, só pra ter certeza de que meus olhos não estão falhando ou alguma merda do gênero. mas eu reconheceria aquele cabelo loiro em qualquer lugar do mundo.

pisco e ela está muito a minha frente. droga, mello! começo a apressar o passo, passando por todos aqueles carros em los angeles. fodam-se vocês. caralho. eu não acredito nisso. é ela mesmo, dá pra confirmar estando só um pouco atrás dela. eu reconheceria esse jeito de caminhar querendo não fazer barulho nenhum em qualquer lugar do mundo.

seria idiota se eu disse que cada passo que eu dou em direção a ela é como... como reativar alguma parte do meu cérebro que eu tinha bloqueado para poder sobreviver? porque eu pisco e lembro de algo - dos beijos que demos na wammy's house ou da vez em que eu me agasalhei com ela quando tínhamos dez anos.

chego tão perto que bastaria esticar o braço - esticar o braço e sentir aquela exata textura da pele de serena, que sempre me pareceu a sensação mais macia possível. ela se viraria e piscaria aqueles olhos estreitos e da cor mais irônica possível. então seus lábios finos se abririam em surpresa. e talvez ela me desse um tapa ou um beijo. ou os dois.

eu não sou muito de ter dúvidas, mas faz quatro anos que eu saí da wammy's house e não houve um dia que eu não tenha lembrado dela. e ter desejado vê-la de novo, e tocá-la de novo; agora com um pouco mais de, digamos, sabedoria do que quando a gente tinha catorze anos. mas eu estou em dúvida. na minha chance de estar com ela de novo: eu estou com uma porra de dúvida. porque eu sempre soube que tinha que me afastar dela pra resolver o caso kira (antes do maldito near), e se eu me aproximasse dela agora, o que eu poderia fazer?

pisco e quando vejo, ela entrou em uma loja. eu poderia entrar lá agora. mas fico do lado de fora, indeciso, hesitando pelo que deve ser a primeira vez na minha vida. caralho, mello. tudo o que você queria... não, não. tudo o que eu quero é matar o maldito kira. depois posso voltar para ela, vai ser fácil localizá-la, com todos esses meus contatos na máfia.

ela sai da loja. caramba. é ela mesmo. não que ainda houvesse dúvida - afinal, eu a reconheceria em qualquer época e lugar, mas ter a certeza de que eu estou a poucos metros dela é tão... doloroso e desesperador. ainda bem que eu uso um capuz, acho que isso torna um pouco mais difícil que ela repare em mim. mas é ela, com a pele bronzeada e sobrancelhas finas e os olhos mais devastadores de todos os tempos. porra. é a serena.

fico parado, e cada vez que eu pisco, é um passo que ela está mais longe de mim. ah, serena, serena. deveria haver uma circunstância em que pudéssemos ficar próximos outra vez. dou as costas para deixá-la ir. talvez eu realmente seja um tremendo idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gêmeos é igual a overthinking, será que deu certo? talvez o mello esteja levemente ooc, talvez não. eu gostei de escrever essa.
> 
> Desafio dos 15 brigadeiros - bloco Raio - tema Piscar.  
> Desafio dos 465 com Lady Murder.


	4. beta cancri

**iv. al tarf** _(beta cancri)_

#estima, valor ou consideração em que é tida alguma pessoa ou coisa  
#julho de 2010  
# _your face is like a melody: it won't leave my head_

está chovendo quando ela acorda; e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ela tateia a cama, até encontrar o que procurava. sente a forma do crucifixo sob a mão e o segura. não é nada com religião. escuta o som da chuva, segura o crucifixo, olhos fechados. não é nada com religião, mas poderia ser. se ela acreditasse em qualquer coisa, haveria uma prece saindo dos lábios. ele provavelmente acharia graça disso.

(por que você teve que morrer?)

existe algo no silêncio. ele não entrava em contato com ela, e havia esse silêncio: incômodo e desconfortável e dolorido, mas ela sabia que ele estava lá. em algum lugar do mundo, existia mello. mesmo que para ela só houvesse silêncio, sabia que alguém ouvia a voz dele, encontrava-se com ele, sabia que alguém poderia ter pensado que ele tinha cabelos amarelos demais ou olhos grandes e expressivos demais. não importava tanto que para ela não houvesse som nenhum. ele ainda existia.

(a primeira vez que segurou o crucifixo foi no meio de um beijo. sua mão ia para o peito dele e esbarrou naquela cruz enorme, com um jesus muito pequeno entalhado nela. mello explicou depois que era o único pertece que tinha da vida anterior. anterior ao orfanato; a ser o segundo lugar; anterior ao terror de ser um órfão. ela achou que era pesado demais.)

agora o silêncio dói. ainda com os olhos fortemente fechados, ela puxa o crucifixo pra junto do peito. apertando. só há silêncio. tudo o que mello um dia foi e um dia pensou e sentiu não existe mais. o mundo continuou a rodar, e nunca iria lembrar-se dele.

(só eu)

ela se impôs algo que poderia ser considerado uma tortura: lembrar. porque só ela poderia lembrar. e então segurar o crucifixo assim que acordasse se transformou no seu ritual de flagelo diário. precisava lembrar de mello, e chocolates e explosões de raiva. mello e suas expressões que sempre denunciavam o que sentia. mello e a quentura da pele dele. corredores do orfanato e campo de futebol e hematomas arroxeados e voz estridente. mello e os sacrifícios dele.

(ele entregou o crucifixo para ela quando foi embora. no fundo, ambos sabiam que aquilo era quase uma maldição.)

poderia haver algum consolo em near ter permanecido vivo. assim, não seria apenas ela. near também tinha que lembrar. ela sabia que near lembrava, mas talvez se esforçasse para não. ainda assim, fora near que arranjara um túmulo para ele, num cemitério próximo da wammy's house. e naquele dia horrível, ela viu que near comia chocolate. mello veria aquilo como uma vitória.

(mas não existe vitória nenhuma em ter morrido pelo que deveria ter sido a mera resolução de um caso. não existe vitória nem doçura nem honra nisso. mello e mat watari mortos. e quase ninguém para chorar por isso.)

quando serena enfim abre os olhos ainda chove. ela olha para a chuva batendo no vidro da janela. poderia tudo ser poesia: existe serena e o crucifixo entre suas mãos, e existe a prece não dita, e existe a morte e a chuva. mas não há poesia alguma. só olhos voltados para trás e para dentro, e o silêncio mais vazio do mundo, e o universo se movendo independente das dores sentidas.

(o crucifixo é, ao mesmo tempo, seu bem mais precioso e a única coisa que ela gostaria de poder se livrar. mas não pode, nem nunca poderá)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tava boa aí ficou ruim aí melhorou aí parece que piorou. sobre câncer e apego e passado. desculpa aí por esse tiro na cara, Teddy (não que eu acha que mereça ser tiro na cara, mas eu sei que tu deve dar uma sofridinha imaginativa e tal)
> 
> Desafio dos 15 brigadeiros - bloco Raio - tema Apreço.  
> Desafio dos 465 com Lady Murder.

**Author's Note:**

> AHÁ. Quem sacou a vibe sacou, quem não sacou depois pergunta porque eu sei que só gente amiga vai ler essa fanfic mesmo (aquelas). Breves explicações: a Serena é personagem da Lady Murder (que eu me apropriei brevemente); o primeiro # tem um dos significados da palavra "fogo" do dicionário michaelis; e o terceiro, um trecho da música the everlasting, do maniac street preachers (obrigada, ezra! - que não vai ler isso, mas anyway). acho que errei a mão de leve com a Serena (ou não). Ah, sim. A fic pode ou não ser cronológica (só quem em uma ordem aleatória - digo, pode ou não ser, depende mais de quem lê etc). Mais alguma coisa que você quer dizer para ninguém em particular, Tangerina? ah, sim. eu curto signos.


End file.
